Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-implemented method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an event-based monitoring method and a system for adjusting a way of recording according to a user behavior, and relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium thereof.
Description of Related Art
An automatic monitoring system is used to substitute human resource to monitor the state of the environment. Taking an automatic monitoring system for machine tool as an example, the system could monitor various channel data, such as image, voltage, current, temperature, and acceleration data of the machine tool, and compare these values with predetermined conditions to determine whether a particular event happens, and then records the related data of the event with timestamps. Therefore, the user can review the monitoring data by event and perform a root cause analysis by timestamp so as to execute a proper manufacturing strategy. However, the conventional event-based monitoring system records the channel data in a fixed way. That is the recorded duration and resolution of the data of an event are fixed. When a particular event is reviewed, the result of root cause analysis is limited by the insufficient data duration or resolution.
In general, if the recording duration is longer and the sampling frequency is higher, then the data quality of the event will be higher for analysis; but, it also needs more space for storing increased data. Therefore, there is a tradeoff between the quality of the data and the cost of the storage space. On the other hand, different events may need different recoding durations and resolutions depending on user requirements. Accordingly, how to adjust the recording durations and resolutions of the event data automatically is an issue concerned by the people in the art.